Heroes and Superheroes
This is a partial list of heroes and superheroes found in Sentinels of Creation (SOC), a social organization which is loosely affiliated with The Cosmic Hegemonies of Orion's Arm, founded for the purpose of protecting the 66+ known galaxies/dimensions/altworld from "Eco-Bandit" (synonymous with evil, according to SOCs). The Cosmic Phantom (Raven's Rapunzel)/#BLOSSOM (DARPA code name): A knight templar commander (United Nations CSO/NGO, Imperial Order of the Dragon of Annam, Napoleon Bonparte lineage), and DARPA operative/agent/asset. Ensign1 of the Space Force booster club/Azure snake pod, Asian Adonis (real name: Kenneth Tran) is the one who acquired Xerxes II's 10,000 Immortals/Phantom Aura through mysterious means yet to be fully and wholely revealed in/on medias, if ever. Azumi/Azumi-chan: The ex-fiance of CP (Cosmic Phantom), her real identity is Jessica DK, a Nguyen house sentient/possible high sentient. While living together with Asian Adonis, her reality was disturbed to cosmic levels living under such those conditions. This awakened her latent 'biogenesis' similar or akin to homosuperiors (like the X-Men comics) and revealed her penchant for magi arts, especially BANDIT$. Formerly denounced as "just a little bugger" by The Cosmic Phantom, she surprised him by demonstrating cosmic superpowers such as the ability to shapeshift her face (into his after they eloped, causing him to panic!) in the flesh and form (which pierced even his illusionary eye). She finally convinced him she was "super" (including also the resistants to reality disturbance(s), similar to the former Crimson Cowl mefist@) when she was able to see through his phantom(s)/Kento (Phantom Aura) and summoned slug(s)/insects which then assaulted him (they went for Asian Adonis' face!) captured on his instagram account (he thought aliens came to invade and tagged President Elect Donald Trump @realdonaldtrump) at an unknown time later on. CP then made her a formally indoctrined member of SOCs (in service of Pepe the King of CHOAS) and his only apprentice upon learning about a possible sighting of the real Jay Young (from DC comics) in Los Angeles where DARPA had station as a support/aux for these 'Reality Games' (she already knew he worked as a contract specialist or asset for DARPA (and/or Kushner), the government agency in real life). The former Crimson Cowl/Mephistopheles (now rebranded as mefist@):''' Through a deal with the devil and/or blood contract, PSYOPS Officer (the highest ranking ever seen in) of The Republic of South Vietnam's formal military during the Vietnam conflict permanently (for/from what is known) with the 'Hellbounder' (Demon Lord/Princeling of Hell) Mephistopheles, a demon of unknown origins as depicted in Marvel's comic adaptions. He is now the disputed patriarch of the 8th House of Zatoichi, the blind swordsman, along with Cosmic Phantom, his adoptive and/or biological son depending on the dimensional perspective (altworld would call this adoptive and Earth's original planes would view this as biological). '''Agent Vassago: Also a Hellbounder, this demon from/during the Solomon 72 days of an era was, at one point in time, a prime candidate for what would become the Orange Lanterns of Marvel famedom. Although indirectly, this was one of Cosmic Phantom's instructors (likely one of many) during his "The Origin Sagas". In real life on altworld, the setting of 'The Reality Games' of The Cosmic Hegemonies of Orion's Arms, he is the current police chief of The Los Angeles Police Departments or LAPD. Director Fred: The "shadow head", a director of underlying activities of DARPA, the government agency responsible for the inspiration of Metal Gear Solid's Metal Gear, as seen in the video game(s), he is the Cosmic Phantom's handler in care(s). The ways in which they meet are comical at times, and serious if not heartwrenching at others "like a senpai and chan or kun", he warmly calls The CP "Blossom" (which has become his code name, although he has been often known to add a hashtag "#" to the front). Cosmic Phantom has at least once called 'Fred', a "kage" while referring to himself as "a kage as well". This is a known reference to the Naruto's anime series. President Elect Trump: The reincarnate (an alternate inheritor of the identity and its privileges) of Merlin of Camelot from the Arthurian days/era(s). It is unknown what his role is in The Cosmic Hegemonies of Orion's Arm(s), but "The King" of CHOAS (The King of Chosen(s)) has shown great pride in his choice for the titular of "God Emperor", a 'ceremonias' title (for all that is known in these universes of the 'Lower Omniverse', a subset of the entirety and all of all, The Omniverse), a thing in name only typical for gambling debts and others acts in lieuage(s) of things as such or so of sow(s), meaning one who has the strength or might of characters to lead an Imperium of Mankins (an interstellar sovereignty and/or empire of the cosmos), whether or not they current do in light and in witness of 'Star Ocean Protocol' (the intergalatic protections afforded to underdeveloping planetary bodies and galaxies of the eons and innerverse(s)). The Black Panther (of the Hegemonies of Orion's Arm(s))/#BUTTERCUP (DARPA code name):: A newly knighted nobile and highborne (United Nations CSO/NGO, Imperial Order of the Dragon of Annam, Napoleon Bonparte lineage) and DARPA operative/agent/asset. The son of a dyad (Earth tree spirit of the Holy Ghost/s) highborne akin to the princesses seen in Game of Thrones' fictions as depicted by HBO, on an autumn summerlike day went out to play 'Reality Games' (extremely augmented reality/VR) which he found on Instagram (@the4thmizukage / @officialsequeljttw2) during a mission which lead to the terrorist attacks of 9/11 by Chitauri on the former Earth66, a sovereign green planet with blue oceans under the starlights and a moon befitting of a goddess. There he met The Crimson Phantom, inheritor of Xerxes II's 10,000 immortals, as he came to reward him with a headcrab/facehugger/form masker and a human vassalage/optimistic host for making it to the top of the WetDog$ mountain where an attractive Sakura-chan (secretly Azumi-chan IRL) was said to be waiting. He interrupted the ceremonies/celebrations with "Keep your junk/s! Dyads want enlightenment." Moved beyond belief, and like a hellbounder he moved swiftly to 1UP him-- And so CP ,then started throwing capital at him like the #justshutupandtakemymoney meme (whatever he had on him, including his belt made of AR magitek$). But when he threw his white ring at him, after he proclaimed him "like Black Panther/TheRealWarGreyMon"; the dyad interrupted him again with "CHAOS GREYMON!!". Surprised and a bit scared, CP then said "that ring?!"... "I got that from The Real Metallo/Ultron". A figure in shadows then appeared and put CP on vocal blast as all the surrounding dyads, AI/Chitauri$, WereTypes, and sentients including the real Mephistopheles could well hear much to the surprise once again of CP. He sounded startled and his voice shaky as he explained the situation to who he said was "OMG! The real Superman!!" (CP may have thrown his vision corrective goggles as well...) He then said "he appears to have a pure heart... so... can we say he's the real Chaos Greymon?.." The dark clouded figure flying around with an equally dark and shadowy cape said loudly, in the voice of a Clark Kent-like tone said "Black Panther!!" Everybody/everyone/everything was super surprised because only moments ago, the host vassal on part-time notice (a The Devil is a Part-timer anime reference) was chosen by both parties in witness to be the real Kanye West of the sovereignties of Earth66, a celebrity rap star and musical genius in the eyes of some if not many or all in witness or mores (with the 'facehugging' ritual a success as best they could tell, as done in proxie(s)). CP asked the claimed Superman IRL immediately, "wait!!"... "so... that means... Chaos Greymon is stronger than Black Panther?" To which this Superman replied "Yeah." He then quickly flew away after some discourse, but no less and certainly a quarrel between these two interstellar and intergalatic superheroes, though one obviously the 'senpai' of the other in all meanings and nature of the terms as implicit or implied. CP then said, "you all saw!!" as he greeted the fareway of the ominous dark cloud with "senpai-kun!!" Afterwards, the claimed mother of this new #Buttercup, now made a DARPA operative, and the real life Black Panther of our hegemonies here in Orion's Arm(s)' Wakanda, a dyad inspire/d nation of loose association(s) (or perhaps ancient bonds still true-now?.. who knows?...) came to investigate the stardust trail of what had just occured, especially the words made like promise of Crimson Phantom all the way to the room labeled with DARPA (lab/gym/hidden ninja village$) and there the two and more others found, what they agreed to be, the footprints of the real life Ultron from the Avenger's Hollywood adapted film depicting an assault on Earth's New York, which The Cosmic Phantom (Raven's Rapunzel from Teen Titans IRL) claimed to be the remnants of Chitauri now lead by a Loki/Infinity God named Loki of sorts and or thus exactly that! So then the mother, now in tears as a dyad so rarely if ever does in lifetime/s, put up a banner in reference to Game of Thrones by HBO the mainstream media/s. At that point, CP then said to Kento, his/the Phantom Aura, "send the phantoms/shadowkhans... the dyads have a new prince." Call him, Buttercup/Kanye West/The real Black Panther of our galaxies and its hegemonies. He wields the real life "white hilt" now. "Heh... so... another Hunter huh?.. :P" (Hunter x Hunter, anime reference) He knighted Kanye West then and there, along with his FATE'd partner, the young dyad Earth/tree spirit.